houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurox
'''Aurox' is a vessel created by Darkness for Neferet in Awakened. He was created with the sacrifice Zoey's mother, Linda. This sacrifice gives room for Nyx to place Heath Luck's soul inside of Aurox. Because of Heath, Aurox is able to choose Light over Darkness, and chooses Zoey over Neferet. He sometimes sounds exactly like Heath by calling Zoey, Zo. In Redeemed, he sacrificed himself to save Zoey and the Nerd Herd from Neferet, by entombing her in the grotto at Woodward Park. Zoey then helps Aurox's spirit into Nyx's Otherworld. Appearance In the House of Night Series In Awakened The Darkness offers a gift to Neferet: if she will sacrifice "a woman who has ancient ties to the earth, passed to her through generation upon generation of matriarchs" (Cast 264), then the Darkness will provide Neferet with a Vessel to do her bidding. Initially, Neferet intends to use Sylvia Redbird as a sacrifice. When she goes to Sylvia's home, she does not find Sylvia, but her daughter, Linda Heffer. Neferet decides to use Linda as the sacrifice, despite the Darkness's words of caution that she may be an imperfect sacrifice. As Neferet is carrying out the ritual, Nyx witnesses her. Nyx is able to tamper with the Vessel, considering Neferet used an imperfect sacrifice. Nyx finds Heath Luck in the Otherworld and asks him if he would like to be the soul she puts into the Vessel. When he learns that the Vessel is meant to harm Zoey, Heath says "I want to be put in the Vessel," in an attempt to stop the Vessel. The Vessel is successfully created, with Heath's soul inside of it. Neferet names him Aurox. In Destined A vessel for Darkness created with Linda Heffer's death. Because of the sacrifice's weakness, Nyx is able to insert Heath's soul inside, which almost gives him a form of humanity. Aurox feeds off of Darkness, fear, and other negative feelings, which cause him to turn into a bull. He is extremely powerful, and in Destined, Neferet makes the attempt to pass him off as a gift from Nyx. This fails however, when he kills Dragon and almost kills Rephaim. Although he has no memories of his past life as Heath, he can't help but feel sympathy and care for Zoey. In one example, Aurox offers Zoey a Kleenex when she begins to cry, something Heath would always do for her. His connection to her is shown again when he accidentally said her name when being intimate with another fledgling. He is pretty much just a killing machine at this point, until, at the ritual gone wrong, near the end of the book, he kills Dragon and says "No!" Aurox said. "No." He looked from the Sword Master’s battered body and his gaze found me. "Zoey! I chose a different future. I did!" He contains Heath Luck's soul, thus meaning that he's not fully evil. As Zoey Redbird looks through her Seer Stone, she sees Heath shine out of Aurox just before he charges her. But then, Zoey finds she is not afraid and just simply says he won't hurt her--and she was right. He charged at her, but he swerved off at the last second, running off into the woods instead. He was not seen again until Hidden. In Hidden A vessel for Darkness created with Linda Heffer's death. Because of the sacrifice's weakness, Nyx is able to insert Heath's soul inside, which almost gives him a form of humanity. Aurox feeds off of Darkness, fear, and other negative feelings, which cause him to turn into a bull. He is extremely powerful, and in Destined, Neferet makes the attempt to pass him off as a gift from Nyx. This fails however, when he kills Dragon and almost kills Rephaim. Although he has no memories of his past life as Heath, he can't help but feel sympathy and care for Zoey. In one example, Aurox offers Zoey a Kleenex when she begins to cry, something Heath would always do for her. His connection to her is shown again when he accidentally said her name when being intimate with another fledgling.Category:Characters